Kōsuke Ueki
190px|thumb Kosuke Ueki is the main character in the series. He is in Class 1-C at Hinokuni Junior High School. Ueki's ability is given to him by Kobayashi (a.k.a. Mr. K), who is also Ueki's homeroom teacher.Ueki is actually a Heavenly Beings sent to Earth by his father in order to take part in this tournament. Background Ueki is actually a heavenly being sent to Earth by his father Pag in order to take part in this tournament at a very young age. He found out he was a Heavenly Beings after meeting the Heavenly Beast Tenko who is able to detect the power level of Heavenly Beings. He is adopted by Gengoro and Shoko Ueki. However Ueki's adoptive mother Haruko Ueki died in a car accident the same day in which Ueki arrived on Earth. He soon makes friends with a girl in school called Ai Mori. She discovers Ueki's power early on, coming to a rather unusual conclusion and at first believing him to be an alien. Upon learning of the competition Ueki is in, she decides to back him up, to keep him from losing all his talents and disappearing because of it. He almost died when he was little falling off the school roof he was walking on. He was then saved by Kobayashi and wanted to be like him. HE is then sent to Hell for saving (and thus helping) Ueki in his first fight against Robert Haydn. his new Celestial World candidate was then Yodogawa (a.k.a. Yo-chan). Personality Ueki is an unusually calm individual, and doesn't care about what happens to him. He can be found snoozing in class, letting children use him as a target for shooting soccer balls (or in one case, a surfboard),and also calling the police without panicking when he faces a gang of rowdy teenagers. However, he cares for people around them, even going as far as saving Robert Haydn from falling debris in the Dogura Mansion. According to a short profile of the main characters of The Law of Ueki (published in the end of manga vol. 16 by the author), Ueki's hobbies include cleaning up his town. In the first volume of the manga, Ueki is seen planting trees in the town park. Ueki is a genuinely kind person who is always trying to help people, however he is easily angered when his friends are bested in battle and when one attacks one of his own team and will do anything for justice. Appearance Ueki bears a striking resemblance to his father. Ueki possesses similar black eyes and spiky green hair. Ueki is regularly seen with an calm and clueless persona,. Abilities Ueki's abilitie is the power to Change trash into trees which is strong enough to defeat one of the Robert's Ten in a weakened state as well as almost defeating Li Ho in there first fight. At first ueki was no where near stong enough to defeat the Robert's Ten(except Kageo Kuroki and Kamui Rosso) but soon after founding out he was a heavenly being he was strong enough to defeat them all with the power of the sacred treasures(form 1 to 6 star weapons). Tree Making Skills Although the power to turn trash into trees may seem weak he can be creative with it, making wood darts, wood clubs and wood vines. He is able to win most battle which may seem impossible, beating someone with 299 talents when he only had 11. He can even make trees strong enough to travel directly through cars. Its seen that he can make any tree he wants, making a chestnut tree to counter Taira's fire attacks with the chestnuts flying out of the tree and shooting at the opponent(but really wanted to make them hot enough to eat). Intelligence Although he lost the talent to study (not being able to learn from his opponents attack) he is still very smart. He is able to think of way to outsmart most opponents. In his first fight with Li Ho Ueki made a wood spring to counter attack against his speed which Li Ho fell for with the spring throwing him into a rock at great speed. Also Li Ho's special move the Secret of the Count of Monte Cristo was blocked by Ueki when he found out the weakness from alone seeing it once, by grabbing hold of his shoulders. He did the same thing in his second fight with Li Ho founding out how he utilized his inner power to perform powerful attacks and did the same with his heavenly power. Sacred Treasures After ueki found out he was a heavenly being he was able to use the power of the Sacred Weapons which give him enough power to defeat the Robert's Ten. Since he has the power of the Sacred Weapons as well as the power given to him by Kobayashi this make ueki a Neo, which is a heavenly being who has a power(ueki with the power to turn trash into trees). Then the power merges with there Sacred Weapons like ueki's Kurogane which For Ueki, a large cannon grows out from a tree and fires a large ball of wooden strands at the opponent unlike the normal one which is a cannon that grows form the arm and fire a ball of stone. His Sacred Weapons are more powerful then most because of him being a Neo overpowering most heavenly beings. He can use more than one sacred treasure weapon at the same time because of his given ability. Ueki's Sacred Treasures may be stronger then most but the down side is they are too heavy to use in mid air. level 2 Ueki's level 2 is the power to Undo the opponent's power. Since ueki's level 1 is the power to turn trash into trees it happens to be in common with recycling and has explained by Kobayashi his level 2 is adding the recycling effect to his opponents. This makes ueki unbeatable Against power uses but not heavenly beings. With this power he can change any power back to what it was changing bombs back into beads and steel back into towels. He can also fuse this power with his sacred weapons. Hand to Hand Combat Although ueki's not that good at hand to hand combat after his second fight with Li Ho he found out how he utilized his inner power to perform powerful attacks and did the same with his heavenly power at the cost of him knocked unconscious mindlessly fighting with his bones creaking. During his fight with Baron he learned how to use this while still remaining conscious and as will as his bones remaining perfect. However he was still not strong to defeat baron with it. After a long fight Ueki discovers his own unique fighting style to throw baron off balance. After the match with baron ueki learned how to use hand to hand combat and the sacred treasures at the same time. Against baron he only used his heavenly powers to break down his guard. Soon he learned if he used the power to increase his strength he could better control the heavy Sacred treasures in mid air using pick and Namihana to attack Multiple missiles. Quotes Reference